Problem: On Monday, Michael and Jessica decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Ashley to time them with a stopwatch. Michael sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 45.74 seconds. When it was Jessica's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 24.46 seconds. How much faster was Jessica than Michael in seconds?
To find how much faster Jessica was than Michael, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Michael's time - Jessica's time = difference in times. ${4}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ Jessica was 21.28 seconds faster than Michael.